Problem: Complete the equation. $20=7+ \square$ $\square=$
Answer: Start with $7$. Add $ {10}$ to get $17$. Add $ 3$ more to get $20$. In total, we added $ {13}$ because ${10+3=13}$. $20=7+{13}$